


Abandoned House

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not fucking haunted.” (collab with a friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned House

“It’s not fucking haunted.” Michael scoffed, kicking his feet up onto his desk.

“That’s what Gav’s brother said,” Ray countered, put out at being argued with by his best friend-come boyfriend.

“Gavin’s brother is an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Feet off the desk, Mr. Jones.” The teacher admonished, not even glancing up from the paperwork on her desk. “And get back to work, all of you.” Michael rolled his eyes as Ray spun a 180 in his chair so he was facing the board again. “Nerd,” he whispered as the youngest of the three stuck his nose farther into his book, blushing at being caught.

Michael didn’t move for a moment, just thinking about what Ray had said. “Haunted,” he snorted, chuckling a little as he looked down at his papers. “As if.”

—-

“Well, Michael, if you don’t think it’s haunted, why don’t you just go inside?”

“What?”

“Just for a little peek.”

Michael looked up at the building, Gavin smirking as he watched. He knew that there was no way Michael was going to-

“Ok, sure.”

Gavin blinked, glancing once at Ray. The Puerto Rican looked back at him, shrugging slightly as they watched Michael go up the driveway. He turned just as he reached the porch, ignoring the wood groaning behind him as he turned to the two still standing on the sidewalk.

“You guys text the others. Tell them we’re here. I won’t be too long.”

Gavin nodded, pulling out his phone. He sent a quick text to Geoff before looking at Ray, the brunette still watching the door where Michael had disappeared.

“Is he going to be ok?”

“Of course he is, Ray. It’s not like the place is actually haunted.”

Despite his confidence, he still watched the house, eager for signs of the brunette inside.

—-

Michael wandered through the house, heading through the front room and into the kitchen. By the time he got to the living room he was used to the creaking coming from the home and started his way up the stairs, dragging his finger through the dust on the banister as he went.

He looked through one of the bedrooms, a boring, white walled room with a king bed draped in maroon sheets, and moved on into the second room down the hallway. There was a door to a bathroom, and another into a walk-in closet. In the back corner was a simple twin bed with a blue blanket, and a nightstand decorated with baubles. Obviously the last owners hadn’t wanted most of their things when they packed up.

In the center of the floor was the ugliest carpet Michael had ever seen. About a yard in diameter, it was a circular thing that might have once been orange, but had faded and collected dirt until it was an unnatural, pale peach color, with brown around the edges. The pattern was almost gone, and there was a hole about the size of a fist near the center of it.

The brunette took a little time to study it, moving forward to inspect the bed and almost not noticing the groan the floor gave when he stepped on the carpet. He stepped around a missing chunk of floorboards beside the bed and tried to pull open one of the drawers of the nightstand. The wood had rotted and the paint chipped over time, and the drawer had stuck to the nightstand itself. He tugged for a minute before planting his feet and pulling harder. The front of the draw came away, and Michael was thrown backwards with the effort he had put into tugging at the handle. He landed flat on his back on the bed, coughing as it dislodged a cloud of dust, thick and heavy as it encased him. Dust was drawn into his throat every time he tried to inhale to stave his choking. The floor gave yet another creak as he swung himself up off the bed, a sleeve over his mouth and nose to block out any more of the dust while he staggered away from the cloud still lingering in the air.

In his haste to get away from the dust he didn’t notice the floor shift where he walked, the floorboards dipping under his feet. He didn’t notice until it was too late and his left foot hit the weakest point in a beam, the rotted wood completely crumbling under his weight, sending him crashing to the floor as his leg was left dangling through the hole in the ground, over the room below. He felt his right hand hit first, having thrown out his arms instinctively to stop the fall, a pain rocketing up the limb, and a vibration that shook his bones. He swore, pushing his hands underneath himself in an attempt to get some leverage to pull himself back up, but the moment he tried to lift himself the injury to his arm became all too evident and he dropped back down with a shout of agony.

“Fuck.” He cursed, panic tearing through him. “What the fuck do I do?” He cursed again, reaching underneath himself with his one good hand to see if he could reach his phone. This wasn’t him chickening out, he reasoned, this was him fucking injured and needing the guys waiting outside to come to his rescue. He realized, unfortunately, that when he had fallen, the leg that had gone through had been the one with his phone in the pocket, the pocket that was now in the room beneath him. The wood had splintered downwards, making it so that he couldn’t move his leg at all and rendering any attempt at reaching through the inch-wide gap to get to it hopeless.

Again he attempted to push himself up, using just the one good hand this time, his other cradled underneath his chest, crushed under his weight but firmly held there as opposed to lying freely on the ground. With this attempt he got as far as raising his chest off the ground before a new pain made itself known, a sharp stabbing pain high in the leg that was dangling below him; he didn’t need to be able to see it to get an idea of what had happened. He could feel something in the limb, embedded beneath his skin and he shuddered. Dropping back down to the floor again he closed his eyes, a panic induced headache building between his eyes. He raised his voice, remembering the boys standing outside. Hopefully, they would hear him…

—-

“So, where exactly is Michael?”

Gavin looked up. He hadn’t noticed the older boy walking up to him, but now Geoff was standing above him, arms crossed and a mildly worried expression on his face.

“In the house. He just went in, like, five minutes ago.” Ray answered, standing up from where he was seated on the curb with Gav. “We haven’t heard anything from him, but I’m guessing that that’s probably a good thing. Where’s Jack and Ryan?”

“Ryan had to stay after and talk to Mr. Burns, so they’ll be heading up in a few minutes.”

Geoff had just finished his sentence when they heard it. It wasn’t loud by any means, but the sound of snapping wood from inside the house had all three of the boy’s heads turning to the building. They didn’t move, just continued to watch the house until they heard the shout.

“That was Michael.” Geoff said, moving quickly towards the driveway. Gavin and Ray followed after him, only to be stopped by the older boy. “You guys wait here for Ryan and Jack.”

“What? But he could be hurt! You’ll need help!” Gavin practically yelled, causing Geoff to blink at him.

“Fine. Ray, you wait here for the others.”

“Why me?”

“Because at least Gavin can lift Michael.”

Ray grumbled, sitting on the steps as the other two went inside. They climbed the steps into the house, making their way into the kitchen and through the living room. It wasn’t until they made it to the back office that they heard Michael’s shouting start up again from upstairs.Gavin practically flew out of the room, heading up the stairs two at a time until he got to the third floor, Geoff not far behind.

Gavin ran down the hall calling out “Michael? Michael!”

They stood still, waiting for a reply before they heard a faint “Gavin?” from a few rooms over. They took off, heading towards the voice before they entered the bedroom, focusing on the man halfway through the floor.

“What happened?”

“What do you think happened, dumbass. The floor gave out.”

Gavin was on his hands and knees, working his way towards the man. He sat with him while Geoff went to the window, opening it to a view of the street outside. Jack and Ryan had arrived, and Geoff could see them, mid conversation with Ray. He shouted down, getting their attention and telling them to “get their asses up there.”

The three were there within a minute, Jack and Ryan working with Geoff to carefully, slowly, work Michael out of the hole. His leg was cut up and his arm hurt, (“Looks broken…” Ryan had commented) but otherwise he was alright. Jack carried him gently out of the house, loading him into the back of Ryan’s car before they drove off. Michael insisted on just getting his arm wrapped up, no hospitals. Jack took care of that as well, setting it properly and wrapping it. He would take the boy in that night when he was asleep.

The next morning, Michael walked into class with a cast over his wrist. He sat down next to Ray, setting his things down before turning to the brunette.

“So.”

He kicked up his feet, resting them on his desk and showing off the spot on his thigh where you could see the bandages peeking through the holes in his jeans.

“Totally not haunted.”


End file.
